The Ancestors of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: All the records of the Thundercats and their ancestors are in the book.


Far away on another planet a healthy little lion was born. His name was Leo. Bit down the way a tiger was born his name was Tygus. They started to grow and now they were healthy toddlers.

Then Mum-Ra came and took the children from their families. The first cat Leo met from outside his family was Tygus. Leo was the first Lion the he ever met. "I'm Leo what is your name?" Leo asked.

"Tygus, where is he taking us?" Tygus asked.

"I don't know," Leo said.

They saw several other cats. They saw Mum-Ra come in and he spoke to them. "Little ones I just saved your lives." Mum-Ra said.

"What do you mean we were fine!" a young puma said.

"Were you? Observe," Mum-Ra said. Then the young cats saw their planet blow up.

Many of the young cats cried at the loss of their families. Leo and Tygus looked at each other. "He saved our lives, we oh him much," Leo said.

"I agree," Tygus said.

The animal children continued to grow. Leo and Tygus shared a room, soon the two of them became best friends. They were inseparable friends. Now that they were school aged they were going to learn and train under Mum-Ra.

Leo learned and trained really well and proved he could be a capable lieutenant. Tygus also began to train he like the other tigers proved to be a capable pilot and fighter. "You are very good at that Tygus," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, you are good at other things," Tygus said.

"No matter what happens Tygus we will always be friends," Leo said.

"Yeah friends forever," Tygus said.

"Even if the battles are to drive us apart or something else we will never forget that we are friends," Leo said.

"Yeah I agree," Tygus said.

They were good friends often helping each other out. "Leo I heard that soon we will be assigned for what we are going to do," Tygus said.

"Yes, I know us cats got a good place because Mum-Ra likes our traits, but why the other animals get such lowly positions?" Leo said.

"Because Mum-Ra told me they are inferior." Tygus said.

"Yeah, I heard him say that too," Leo said. "Well best of luck on your final test." he said.

"You too," Tygus said.

Soon they had their places on Mum-Ra's ship. Leo start out as a private serving with some other Lions under Mum-Ra. Tygus was also a private in Mum-Ra's flight force. Soon they began to rise through the ranks. "You a pretty impressive Tygus," Leo said.

"So are you Leo," Tygus said.

They clasped hands to greet each other they were still the closest of friends. Now these young cats were now almost 17 and it was time for Tygus to go on a true real live mission. Leo was going to monitor much of the activity.

Tygus didn't know today his life would change forever. He went into battle and then something explodes and cut across the right side of his face and ripping apart his right ear.

Tygus held on to his face when he removed his hand he saw a lot of blood. Another soldier saw and said. "Tygus is badly wounded! Get him to the black pyramid!"

The poor young tiger then passed out. Tygus was picked up and transported back to the ship. Leo saw his friend. "What happened?" Leo asked.

"Tygus got ambushed by a bomber, his right eye and ear are badly damaged and he is losing a lot blood." the tiger said. Then rushed Tygus to the infirmary. Leo followed them.

Mum-Ra saw Leo rush by to the infirmary. "What is going on Leo?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Tygus had been badly injured in ambush attack I'm going to see if there is anything I can do," Leo said.

"Very well then and if the medics find out anything report it to me," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes sir," Leo said.

Once in the infirmary the medics were working on Tygus. "Leo just the cat we need to see. We need some of your blood. You and Tygus are the same blood type and that will help him." the medic said.

Leo let the doctor draw the blood that they needed for Tygus. Once they finished up they noticed something when looking at Tygus' right eye. "I think he might lose the sight in his right eye," the medic said.

"His right ear got badly damaged we have to take it off." another said.

Now the right side of Tygus' face was bandaged covering his right eye and ear. "Don't worry my friend I will do what I can to help you through this." Leo said. Then Leo left he had to report what the medic said about Tygus.

"What do you have to report Leo?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Tygus' right eye and ear were badly injured by the bomber. It is a miracle that he is even alive. The medics said he might lose the sight in his right eye and they had to remove the outer part of his right ear because of the damage to it. They have to see if there is any problems with his inner ear." Leo said.

"I see," Mum-Ra said. "I guess we must figure something out to fix this problem." he said with sneer.

"I understand what should I tell Tygus when he wakes up?" Leo asked.

"Just tell him to stay in the pyramid for now, until I can figure out here he must stay." Mum-Ra said.

Leo went back to the infirmary and sat down next to Tygus' left so he could see him.

Tygus woke up and felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face. He saw Leo sitting there. "Leo?" he said.

"Yes it's me," Leo said.

"What happened?" Tygus asked.

"You were badly wounded. I practically had to give some blood for you. You lost a great deal of it. Your right eye has been badly damaged as has your right ear. They had to remove the remainder of your outer right ear because it was so damaged." Leo said.

"Oh man, will I be okay?" Tygus asked.

"I think so but the doctors are concerned about your eye, they think you may go completely blind in that eye." Leo said.

Tygus became upset over this. "I'm useless Leo," he said.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they will help with this," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, you are a true friend." Tygus said.

Soon then medics and the scientist's did the life changing operation to give Tygus a fighting chance to be a warrior again. He was shocked by how he looked. Leo and Panthera reassured him that everything would be okay. "Don't worry Tygus, I know this doesn't change who you are just changes how you look," Leo said.

"Leo thanks you really know how to cheer me up," Tygus said.

As time passed Tygus, Leo and Panthera became full grown adults. Panthera began to question Mum-Ra's leadership seeing how terrible he was. Soon Leo saw it too and they talked to Tygus about it.

"I agree with you if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be likes this," Tygus said. "I feel like a monster." he said.

"Mum-Ra is the real Monster Tygus," Panthera said.

"I will talk to the tigers and other cats," Tygus said. "I will try to get them on our side," he said.

"Panthera talk to the other animals I will stay with Mum-Ra and make sure he doesn't get suspicious." Leo said.

Leo stayed with Mum-Ra and made small talk soon Leo went to meet with Tygus and Panthera. "The cats are ready Leo," Tygus said.

"So are the other animals." Panthera said.

"Here is the war stone I just got it, it will be perfect for your sword instead of Mum-Ra's" Tygus said.

Leo placed it in the sword and put on the gauntlet. The fight between Mum-Ra and Leo had begun and Leo had won the battle. Mum-Ra locked himself in his sarcophagus and Leo and Tygus tried to get it open.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out," Panthera said. Then smashed the controls. The animals cheered and the ship crashed on third earth. Then they split up the stones. The cats took the war stone, the elephants the spirit stone, the birds the tech stone and the sharks took the soul stone. "Now we can look forward to a time of peace," Leo said.

Some cat clans were sent out by Leo to settle new lands for the cats. Tygus and the tiger clan settled in some snowy mountains to see if they can survive under harsh conditions and see if cats can be able to live there. The cheetah clan took up residence in a savanna.

The elephants found refuge in a quite valley. The fishmen took up residence in a oasis. The sharks to residence near the sea. The dogs took up residence in the desert. The birds in mountain region and made a flying city called Avista. The monkeys took up residence in a jungle. The frogs took up residence in some wetlands. The lizards set up life in grasslands. While the rats made their home in the swamps.

The peace lasted for some time until other animals wanted power from the book of omens which was hidden by the clerics. The rats took the sword of Plun-darr which was hidden and cursed by Jaga.

All the records of the Thundercats and their ancestors are in the book. The connection of the spirits of the ancient Thundercats lives within Lion-o he was born with the power to connect with them and call them for advice. One of the few lord's of the Thundercats able to do so. Now the line of Thundercats will continued with the Thundercats of legend foretold in the book of omens.

The end.


End file.
